Zoey 101: The Locket
by 123me
Summary: A oneshot Zoey 101 story for my little sister whom asked me to write this. Lola find's a strange locket in her dorm which doesn't belong to her. COMPLETE


**Zoey 101 – The Locket**

**Disclaimed- I do not in anyway own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.**

**Notes: This story is dedicated to my younger sister, whom asked me to write her a story on her favourite nickelodeon show.**

**In this story, Nicole never left, Lola did join PCA and Dana has returned.**

**This story is a oneshot.**

Lola looked up at the ceiling of the dorm she shared with her friends Zoey and Nicole. Her friends themselves were down in the girl's lounge awaiting the arrival of who they called an old friend. They hadn't told Lola more than that they had just said she'd left PCA just before Lola joined. Finally she sat up, she couldn't hang around here anymore. She stood up and made her way to the door, catching a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of her eye.

"Nice locket" Lola spoke to nobody in particular while making her way over to it.

She picked it up and felt the cold metal against the skin of her hand. It was heavier than a locket of its size should be, but it was beautiful. She made her way out of room 101, still clutching the locket in her right hand.

"Hey guys, who's is this?" Lola asked as she reached Nicole and Zoey in the lounge room.

"Not mine" Zoey and Nicole both said in unison.

"It's gotta belong to one of us, it was in our dorm" Lola replied as a tall girl walked over to them.

"Dana, Hi" Zoey exclaimed getting up.

"Hey Zo!" The girl, Dana, replied.

"Hi Dana" Nicole said kind of nervously.

"Nicole, I thought you were leaving" Dana answered.

"I was, but my Mom said I could stay in the end" Nicole explained.

"Oh, Dana, this is Lola" Zoey introduced.

"Hi" Lola said as Dana looked at her.

"Nice locket" Dana pointed out, looking at the metal still sitting in Lola's hand.

"Oh, it's not mine, it was in our dorm" Lola answered.

"So, you coming back to PCA full time?" Nicole asked Dana.

"Yeah, just need to go see the DA now" Dana told them. "Seeya in a while"

Lola watched Dana walked away and once again held the locket out to Nicole and Zoey.

Suddenly the cold metal changed in temperature, it not gave off a heat that burned Lola's skin, causing her to drop it.

"Why'd you drop it?" Zoey asked picking up the locket.

"It was hot, really hot, burning hot" Lola answered.

"Lola this thing is freezing" Zoey said in a confused tone as she handed it to Nicole.

"It can't be, it was boiling" Lola gasped.

"No, it's cold" Nicole said as she took the locket off Zoey.

Chase, Michael and Logan entered the Girls lounge and made their way over to the 3 girls.

"Have you guys seen Quinn, she's running around talking about some burning locket that's cold, I really do think she's lost her mind" Michael said instead of a greeting.

"Owww" Nicole suddenly said dropping the Locket.

The six of them stared at it.

"Did it burn you like it burnt me?" Lola asked.

Nicole nodded, obviously shaken.

"I wonder what she did to it" Chase pondered out loud.

"Knowing her, she dipped it in a jar of some poisonous chemical or another, she's such a freak" Logan answered.

"Logan" Zoey hissed as Quinn entered the room.

"Hey have you guys seen a…" she began, stopping when she saw the locket. "Where'd you find it?"

"In our dorm" Lola answered as Quinn picked it up.

"I was experimenting on this, I must have left it in your dorm when I was there last night, none of you held it for over 3 minutes did you?" Quinn asked.

"Er yes" Nicole answered gesturing to herself and Lola.

"Quinn, why are you experimenting on a locket?" Zoey asked.

"I'm examining the properties of the metal with different, possibly lethal acids" Quinn replied.

"WHAT!" the group shouted.

"Relax, it's just an experiment, anyway if you've touched it you should probably come and get the antidote, I sprayed it all over me, general safety you know" Quinn explained.

"You know what would be safer, not experimenting using lethal acids," Logan snapped.

"It's important scientific research Logan" Quinn answered, almost resentful.

"Ok, ok, just keep it in your room from now on" Zoey said, preventing a fight.

* * *

I know I know, it's short, but it's for an 8 year old and she loves it. 


End file.
